CS Technical Specialist
CS Technical Specialist O.C.C. Without the men and women of this O.C.C., the CS would not be where it is today. While narrowly trained technicians can maintain equipment nearly indefinitely, they cannot design or fix nigh-destroyed items. Nor can medical corpsmen fix arteries an IRMSS system cannot fix, nor can they install cybernetics and bionics. These tough jobs require a soldier with specific and expansive focus. While most are not officers, more than a few are NCOs and Warrant Officers. These engineers and scientists form the core of a massive technical crew that keeps the Coalition War Machine moving, functional, and ever-changing. It is among the hardest to get into, but here advancement is not based on who you know, or how well you play politics, but in how good you are at your job. While hardly simple, most engineers are lost on the lengths many officers go through to obtain higher rank and pay. : Requirements:I.Q. 10, P.P. 10 : Base S.D.C.: 3D6+10 S.D.C. : Maximum Player Rank: O-5 Lieutenant Colonel (Army)/O-5 Commander (Navy) O.C.C. Skills: : Climbing/Rappelling 55%/45%+ 5% per level of experience : Computer Operation 87%+ 3% per level of experience : Hand to Hand: Basic : Language: One of Choice 70%+ 3% per level of experience : Literacy: American 110%+ 2% per level of experience : Mathematics: Advanced 94%+ 2% per level of experience : Mathematics: Basic 102%+ 3% per level of experience : Radio: Basic 60%+ 5% per level of experience : Running - +1 PE, +4D4 SPD, +1D6 SDC : Sensory Equipment 45%+ 5% per level of experience : W.P. Choose One of the following :: W.P. Energy Pistol - +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, and 15. :: W.P. Energy Rifle - +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. : W.P. Knife - +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 13. +1 to parry at levels, 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. +1 to strike when thrown at levels, 1, 3, 6, 8, 10 and 13. : Weapon Systems 50%+ 5% per level of experience Hand to Hand: Basic can be changed to expert for the cost of one "other" skill, or Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of three "other" skills. Military Occupational Specialty Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: : CS Armor and Weapons Engineer M.O.S. : CS Combat Engineer M.O.S. : CS Computer and Communications Engineer M.O.S. : CS Field Scientist M.O.S. : CS Medical Doctor M.O.S. :: SPECIAL!: Cyber Doc Supplementary M.O.S. :: SPECIAL!: Psychologist Supplementary M.O.S. :: SPECIAL!: Forensic Specialist Supplementary M.O.S. : CS Motor Pool Maintenance Engineer M.O.S. : CS Robot and Power Armor Maintenance M.O.S. : CS Rifts Control and Study Group M.O.S. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select seven other skills. Plus select two additional skills at levels three, six, and one skill at levels nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. : Communications: Any (+15%) : Cowboy: None : Domestic: Any : Electrical: Any (+10%) : Espionage: None : Mechanical: Any (+10%) : Medical: First aid or Paramedic (counts as two skills) only :: Any Doctor may choose any (+15%) : Military: Any (+5%) : Physical: Any, except wrestling and acrobatics. : Pilot: Any : Pilot Related: Any (+5%) : Rogue: None, except Computer Hacking (+15%) : Science: Any (+10%) : Technical: Any (+15%) : W.P.: Any : Wilderness: None Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select six secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 7, 10, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. Standard Issue Equipment: Assigned by Billet. See your Commanding Officer for your issued gear. In addition, all soldiers are issued one dress uniform, three standard uniforms, one armored great coat (AR 16; 12 M.D.C) , one pair of armored waterproof boots, one pair of tennis shoes (for PT), a set of PT clothes, five pairs of under clothes including socks, personal grooming kit, and polarized sunglasses or goggles. They are also issued a PDA-sized hand computer (with waterproof carrying case that attaches to a standard load out vest), and most engineers and scientists have a computer terminal for their use in their quarters. Standard Equipment on Assignment: Varies by Billet. Unless they are in a heavy combat situation, technical specialists are not issued weapons or survival equipment standard. Those in a heavy combat situation have the same standard kit as an Infantryman. This includes one primary longarm (energy or ballistic, as needed), one sidearm (energy or ballistic), one close combat weapon (vibro-knife, vibro-bayonette, or neural mace, as required), one suit of body armor, one assault pack full of mission gear, one field pack full of survival and mission gear, and other optional equipment, as needed and assigned by Billet. Equipment available upon special assignment: Vehicles include SAMAS power armor, Spider-skull Walker, Enforcer UAR-1, other robot vehicles, hovercraft, sky cycle, jet pack, tank, APC, skull heavy transport, and aircraft. Any weapon types, extra ammunition, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The technical specialists gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The technical specialist draws monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation. Back to Rifts CS Character Creation Select M.O.S., Determine your Motivations, Personality, and Description, and move to developing your background.